Where my heart belongs
by Trogey07
Summary: Harry enters Ginny's life 9 yrs after he broke her heart to find not a girl, But a woman in Ms.Ginny Weasly. Will Ginny fall back into the arms of Mr.Potter? Please RR Thanx :
1. Chapter 1

Ok hi everyone this is my first Harry and Gin fic on here. I hope you guys like it and please tell me what you think. I'll take the bad reviews with the good. So please Review:)

I know not everything in this first chapter is spelled right. I just want to get it out so you guys can tell me if its worth going for. Thankx :)

Oh and by the way i dont own any of theis wonderfull people. They all belong to Jo (God bless her for them)

* * *

24 year old Ginny Weasly sat at the corner café over looking the bridges of London. She watched people walk by, carrying on with there lives as if everything was right with the world. But in fact everything was not right with the world, for the muggles had no clue what was about to come there way. Voldermort was still around somewhere. Harry Potter had thought he killed him off a few years ago back when Ginny was in here senior year of Aura training. But like The Boy Who Lived had tried so many times before, Harry had failed. It seems that the wizarding world would never get rid of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Witches and Wizards alike talked about Voldermort so much they started using his true name. Which when Dumbldore was alive you would never hear. Hmmm She thought, Her mind raced back to the night when Hogwartts school of witchcraft and wizardy had changed forever. That terrible night when Harry's fate was locked. She felt a tear go down her porcelain face as the thought of Burying her long time teacher Dumbldore crossed her mind. Ginny Weasly often came to the café on the corner to free her mind of the horrible things that were going on. She felt this was her safe place. All though the girl was not ill she knew there were no safe places, not with Voldermort around. Ginny had made a vow to herself that she would do whatever it took to capture Voldermort. Even if it meant her own life.

After a few hours of her mind wondering about the past the sun had finally started to set. And Ginny knew it was time to head home. Home she thought. How the warm butterscotch sent of the Burrow flooed her nostrils. Thoughts of her dad sitting by the fire and reading stories. and the twins always trying to kill one another. Ronald, wishing he was with Hermione. Harry... Suddenly her mind drew blank. Harry didn't visit the burrow much anymore after Dumbldores death. In fact it had been ages since she did see The Boy Who Lived. She wondered where he could be, and what he could be doing. Trying to chase after Voldermort she thought.

Ginny finally arrived home but it didn't smell of butterscotch, or had a fireplace to roast chestnuts. No, it was a home of her own. It was a small loft with a bed and stove. Everything Ginny could want. She was still doing undercover work for the ministry so a nice fully furnished home was not necessary. She threw her shoes off and fell to her bed wishing the day to be over. No, an aurora's day is never over, she thought. she still had plenty of paperwork to do. She was working on a case of death eater families. Trying to figure who was in and who was out of The Order Of The Phinox. She slumped out of bed and to her work desk witch was covered with cookie crumbs, empty water bottles, And a couple of mugs that once held coffee. She took out her muggle laptop and used her wand to fetch her briefcase. Ginny was at work.

Ginny walked into the office on a very rainy and early morning. She said hello to her usual co-workers and sat at her desk in a very professional manner. Just as she was about to ring in to her secretary, Her phone rang. "Mrs.Weasly" Started the secretary. "I have a Mr. Ronald Weasly on line 2"

"Thank you Melinda" She replied happily as to hearing her brother was ringing in. "Hello Ron." She answered.

"Hello Gin, How have you been?" Came the voice of Ron.

"Good not doing at all bad at work. Im acutely pretty good at this stuff." She laughed.

"Well I always knew you would be a good aurora. So what are you doing tonight?" He asked hurrying the conversation.

"Well working I suppose. I have a few papers I need to get done and I..."

"Gin never mind all that rubbish and come home."

"What...Why what's going on, is mum?"

"No no, mum is fine. You'll never guess who's here"

Ginny's heart fluttered as the thought of Harry crossed her mind. But it couldn't be.

"Ginny are you there?"

"Yes I'am here Ronald. Who's at the burrow?" She asked.

"Harry Potter."

That's it. Ginny's heart was now dancing a very quick beat dance. "Oh how lovely, what is he doing at the burrow?" She asked.

"Well he was doing some work not far from home and he decided to pay a visit to his old friend. Hermione is here as well and Harry asked me to call you and invite you to dinner this evening, and you know mum she wont let anyone apparate late so bring a change of clothes. Later Gin." He hung up.

Ginny could hardly speak. Potter wanted to see her and she would have to spend the night. Thoughts of her and Harry consumed her mind. Flashbacks to when they were what you would call a couple. Walking side by side. Talking about ridicules childish things. Harry had left her though. In hopes to keep her safe. But Ginny would not stand down. This was a big part as to why she decided to become an aurora. To prove to herself and Harry that she could help him fight the dark lord and still be by his side. But Harry never came for her. And now out of the blue sky he was there. Ginny quickly got ready with work and apparated home to get ready for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ginny!" Yelled Hermione as Ginny appeared on the doorstep of the burrow.

"Hermione, oh my you look great." She smiled at her dear old friend.

"You to, You haven't changed a bit." She said happily.

"Hermione, I was just over last week" She laughed.

"Yeah i know, but it seems like ages now"

"It has" Ginny smiled

"Well come in and take your coat off. Everyone cant wait to see you, especially Harry." Winked Hermione.

"Hermione"

"Yes gin?"

Ginny only looked at Hermione with a don't go there look and Hermione just giggled." Where is Harry?" She asked looking around the hall.

"He's in the back with Ron. Cant wait to see him then? Thats good" Smiled Hermione.

Ginny hated being accused of still longing for Potter. Yes it was true Ginny still had a soft spot for him but she hadn't seen him in ages.

"Mummy" She smiled when her mother took her into her arms.

"Darling how have you been, good to have you home, are you hungry, dear your as thin as a twig you need food." it had all come out of Mrs.Weasly's mouth so fast that Ginny just did as she was told and sat down to a tray of veggies with some type of odd looking dip.

"Thanks mum but I will wait for dinner" She smiled.

"Fine dear, everyone is in the living room, dinner will be ready in a bit and don't think your going home in weather like this."

"Mum its fine its just a bit nippy out."

"Nippy my butt, there could be ice on the brooms and people don't." "

Mum I'll stay don't worry" She smiled at her round mother.

"Good dear, now get a move on, I need the kitchen to myself, got a big feast." She exclaimed as Hermione rushed her out and into the living room. Each step she took Ginny could hear harries voice in the living room. She began to get nerves and it became very warm.

"Ok now gin take a breath" Said Hermione as she shoved her into the room.

There he was... The boy who had stolen her heart so many years ago. There he was just sitting there playing exploding snap with Ronald. His green eyes brighter than ever. His unruly black hair getting messier by the minute. There he was, Harry Potter. "Why ello Gin, Take a seat, Fancy a little exploding snap with Harry and me?" Smiled Ron as he embraced his sister in a hug.

"No thanks Ron, I was never really much of a player" She said uncomfortable as Harry eyes caught hers in a gaze.

"Hello Gin" Said Harry as he stood up off the sofa.

"Hello Harry, Its been forever has it." She smiled as Harry embraced her in a hug.

"Yes, yes it has. Hope all is well." He asked

"Yes Harry, everything is well back at home" She said taking her seat across from Harry. "Work is really crazy right now but iam sure you know that already." She said.

"Yes I do, Everyone knows we are close to catching Voldermort. Its just a matter of time." He said looking down.

"Well hey no more talk about you-know-who. Lets just enjoy dinner and be glad that Harry is home safe and sound. To Family and the burrow" Said Ron as he lifted his cup of butterbee.

"To the burrow!" they all chimed in. But Ginny knew something was wrong with Harry. she knew those green eyes all to well to not know that something was bothering him. How she wished he would open up to her. Harry use to tell her all his secrets. But he was not a little boy anymore. Oh no. Harry had all to quickly grown up.

"So he asks me in a very rude tone how I could possibly mistake the document to be a very-"

"Oh dear, Lets not talk about work. The kids are here and we all want to know what Harry has been up to." Said Mrs.Weasly

"Molly dear, iam sorry your right, But I just got very upset when he said-" "So Harry, What have you been up to?" Asked Mrs.Weasly as she cut Mr.Weasly off.

"Oh not much Working with the ministry. Getting close on a few things. We had some really good leads this week. And in fact after tomorrow I will have to follow up on them." He said.

"Oh dear, how long will it be before we see you again?" Asked Mrs.Weasly. "Well not this long I hope, To much time has passed." He said while glancing at Ginny. Ginny ignored his stair as Hermione tapped her on the leg. "Hermione!" She whispered under her fork filled with cream peas.

"What they are not paying attention, There talking about quidtch. "Hermione I will not have this discussion with you know." Said Ginny stuffing her mouth with peas.

"Fine!" Whispered Hermione as she to went back to her meal. After the big fest everyone just sat for awhile with their tummies full. They talked a little more about Harry's adventure and so forth. After about 45 mins, Molly told them all she was quite tired and her and Arthur retreated to their room. Ron and Harry had gotten a few drinks that were not butterbees and went into the living room. Meanwhile Hermione and Ginny had begun to clean up.

"So what was this discussion you wanted to have?" Asked Hermione eyeing her.

"Nothing Hermione your the one who started it."

"Well I just think that if you still have feelings for Harry and all" "Hermione! I do not have" she lowered her voice. "Feelings for Harry. Iam done and over with that. We are just really good friends."

"Yes friends who still long to be with one another, friends who wish they could be more than friends"

"Hermione! Shush before he hears you."

"Who hears what?" Asked Harry as he entered the kitchen. Ginny immediately went red in the face and turned around so fast she nearly knocked herself over. Hermione cracked a smile and answered Harry question.

"No one Harry. What are you doing in here?"

"Oh don't mind me ladies, I've just come in for a few more of these" He said holding up 2 beer bottled shape glasses.

"Ron and I were wondering if you 2 would like to join us?" He finished.

"I hope your not planning on getting pissed face." Laughed Hermione. "Hell no, just a little fun what ya think, Ay gin?" He asked smiling.

"Sure why not" She smiled quickly. Ginny was not to keen on having a drink with her ex-boyfriend. How she wished the past would not come up. "Good, come on girls, Lets have some fun shall we. Been an awful while since we were all together like this" He said softly looking into Ginny's eyes. Hermione caught the glance and quickly took the dishes out of Ginny's hands and put them down in the sink.

"Here gin, allow me" and with a quick wick of her wand the kitchen became clean again.

"Lets have fun" She smiled to Ginny who was still burning red form the look Harry had given here. fun thought Ginny. Oh yes this was going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you all love this chapter just as much as i do. Sorry it took so long to get here. Enjoy :)

* * *

There they were. Sitting, laughing and talking about the past and where they all were with their lives. They never really imagined they would be here now. No, they had imagined a more cheerful dream. One were they worked together and saw one another more frequently. One were there was no worries or cares. But that was silly. They had grown up and to not have cares or worries was like trying to walk without any legs. It was simply impossible. Ginny took time to over look her friends in much detail. There was Ronald. Still the same in everyway but with a more sense of duty in his life. Still helplessly in love with Hermione. But he had aged. He didn't have that boyish glow anymore. No, there was worry on Ron's face. He feared his family's safety almost every day. Then there was Hermione, Still cleaver as ever. She as well, still longing after Ron but would never admit to it. She didn't know how to react to Ron much anymore. She flirted with him but would never let it go anywhere past that. Ginny just guessed she didn't want to ruin her and Ron's friendship. Ginny couldn't help but feel sorry for the 2. When would they get their heads out of their asses and just snog each other silly. Ginny smiled at the thought. Then her eyes locked onto Harry. Harry…. She thought. It was almost as if the boy was a mystery to her. He hadn't changed so much but yet he was different in every way. His body, his face. Everything except his eyes. Ginny could find those eyes in any crowded room. She watched Harry as he was telling Ron and Hermione some sort of joke that was suppose to be hilarious. Ginny closed her eyes as the past began to creep up on her.

_No, not again!_ She thought to herself. She didn't want this this to happen. She had no hard feeling toured Harry but if she thought about how he had just left her like that she would become very upset. Sure Ginny was a sweet girl but she was'nt a fiery red head for nothing.

"So Ginny what do you think, Did you find it funny?" Asked Hermione.

"Uh? find what funny?" She said trying to come back to reality.

"The joke." Smiled Harry

"Oh yes. Very funny Harry" She laughed.

"Well Gin then I would say that your pissed face because it was quite boring" Laughed Ron.

"Well I was just trying to be nice Ronald unlike you" She smiled at him.

Harry smiled at her. Ginny took in his smile and simply looked down. She did not want Potter to see her blush.

"So what now me mates?" Asked Ron rising his hands and yawning.

" I think we had better be off to bed" Said Hermione yawning as well. "It's late"

"Oh come on now guys. You cant sleep now." Said Harry.

"Yes we can Harry. We're poofed." Said Hermione standing up and stretching.

"Well fine then. You guys quit so easily, Come on Gin stay and have a few drinks with me?" He asked looking hopefull at her.

How could she say no to that. After all she still had a soft spot for him. "Sure Har" She said taking another sip of her beer.

"Well done Gin, Knew you had it in ya." He said laying back onto the couch.

"Goodnight Herms, Night Ron" Ginny called after them.

Ron was leading Hermione up the stairs as they both said goodnight to their drunken friends.

"They should just start seeing one another. Who knows what they are waiting for." Said Harry watching them leave.

"Well I guess nether wants to end up hurt." Said Ginny quietly.

Harry turned his head to look at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well Harry with the war going on I don't think Hermione wants to loose Ron. Just imagine how hard that would be. I should now" Oh no she thought. She let it slip off of her tong.

"Ginny, You know why I had to leave you like I did." He started.

"No Harry, I don't really know why you had to leave like you did. Without a good bye or anything. You just left me there."

"Ginny I had no choice."

"Bullocks you had a choice. You just took the easy way out." She said anger growing in her voice.

"Ginny, If you only knew what I went through. If you only knew what it did to me to leave that night. I had to or else-"

"Or else what Harry. He would have killed me or tortured me. If you haven't noticed Harry I'm not that little 10 year old girl anymore." Ginny got up quickly and started up the stairs.

"Ginny!" Yelled Harry after her.

Ginny stopped and turned around. "Harry i dont want to do this. Lets just be civil to one another ok? I mean I'm not going to see you again for awhile. Please lets not bring up the past."

"Ginny i dont want to bring up the past, your doing it. I just want to be near you while I'm here. I want to be with you" He said sincerily.

"And how do you think we would work that out? Harry your leaving tomorrow night!" She said starting up the stairs again.

Harry pulled her arm and brought her down to his level. "I dont have to Gin. I can tell them i need one more day, That I'm onto somthing here."

"And what would one more day do for you Harry? Nothing, only cause more pain than there already is. I cant Harry, I'm sorry and iam going to bed." She said and ran quickly.

Harry dashed up each stair to reach her. He saw her back going into the room she shared with Hermione. "Ginny!" He whispered. And grabbed her arm to turn her around. Ginny whirled around and looked down quickly. Harry knew she was sobbing quietly.

"Harry let me be. I'm tired of these games. I just want to go to bed."

"Ginny I don't want to see you cry. I never wanted to hurt you and I feel like all these yrs that's all I have done."

"Harry please, lets just pretend like this never happened. I don't want to hate you Harry. I care for you far to much to do that. And I cant watch you leave-"

Just like that Harry had crashed his lips onto Ginny's. His hands held her body ever so tightly. Ginny hesitated but deepened the kiss. Ginny could feel his breath becoming more heavy with the touch of his hands. Harry drove his tong into Ginny's sweet mouth. Her hands running threw his hair and up his back. Harry hand began to loosen the button on her shirt trying reach her flesh. Ginny wrapped a leg around his waist as Harry's other hand moved up her thigh. Just like some type of alarm had gone off Ginny stopped. "Harry we cant do this" She said still breathing heavily.

"Ginny I want you" He said still kissing her neck.

"I cant Harry please stop. Please I cant" She said turning around quickly. "I'm sorry Harry" She said closing the door. Harry just stood there. What had happened. He promises himself he would'nt touch her while he was her and it was him who had kissed her. Harry put his fingers to his lips still tasting her. He then started to rub his temples. He was getting a massive headache now. Harry slowly walked away from her door and went into Ron's old room. There he collapsed onto his bed and closed his eyes. Harry shifted uncomfortably as his pants still hadn't gone down. Harry just closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Ginny went into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. Why had she done that. What had happened. She turned on the hot water at the sink and began washing her face. It was like she was trying to erase every thought of Harry. Every smell of him and every kiss he had just put on her. She lifted her head and wiped her face with a towel. She turned off the light with her wand and quickly changed. She fell into bed and curled up holding her pillow. She closed her eyes with Harry's face still emblazed in her mind.


End file.
